


Still Life (in Progress)

by xenakis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave them out atop bookshelves, and on the coffee table. The piles grow slowly, almost unnoticeably, just as the years passing by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life (in Progress)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yet What I Can I Give Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609383) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> A bit of visual wishful-thinking, on the occasion of Plor's birthday. <333

 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  



End file.
